


Minor Meddlers

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: Just This Once Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Translator Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' packs get overprotective and allies come from a surprising corner when they pair tried to get to a third date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Meddlers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe where everyone (for the most part) lives.

It wasn't that he and Derek hadn't had time to get to know one another. It was more that they hadn't really had any time alone after their first date. Both of their packs seemed to have formed a conspiracy to keep the two of them from having any time alone, and it was beginning to really irk Stiles. He loved his pack, they were basically his family, but there were times when they drove him crazy.

Like right now. Originally he'd planned to take Derek out for a picnic and then go to the museum. Then Lydia had invited herself and her children along, and then Cora and Isaac had wanted to come, and before Stiles knew it had turned into a two pack event. And it wasn't that Stiles minded spending time with them, but it was much harder to simply focus on Derek with everyone else around.

However, Stiles was quick to discover that he had at least one or two co-conspirators who wanted to help him out. Both of Scott's daughters and Erica's kids as well seemed to notice exactly when the adults were interrupting Stiles and Derek and moved to distract the adults. Stiles wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was deliberate on the kids' part, but he appreciated it none the less. All he wanted was to have a chance to get to know Derek without interference. Was that so much to ask?

Apparently both his and Derek's packs thought so. Any attempt at a date seemed to be crashed with alarming regularity. And Stiles wasn't entirely sure what was up with that. He knew that the Hale pack was more than a little protective of Derek's heart. He couldn't blame them, not when he knew some of what had been done to Derek over the years. But there was protective and then there was overkill. Plus, Stiles had no intention of ever deliberately hurting Derek. It would probably happen at some point simply because no relationship was perfect, but it wouldn't be intentional. Of course, that was assuming that the two of them ever made it beyond these rather awkward all pack dates that kept happening. It was a bit of a mood killer to be frank.

Someone tugged at his hand pulled Stiles from his thoughts, and he looked down to find Amelie McCall standing next to him.

"Uncle Stiles? We have a plan."

And if that wasn't mildly terror inducing Stiles wasn't sure what was. He had been on the receiving end of more than one of the girls' plans before.

"You do?"

She nodded solemnly. "Talia and Liam came up with it. When we get the parents' attention, you and Mr. Derek are supposed to make a run for it. That way you can finally kiss without being interrupted."

He blinked at her, not entirely sure he had he had heard her right. "What?"

Amelie rolled her eyes at him. "Talia says the parents are being silly about you two. So we're going to do something about it."

Stiles wasn't entirely sure what to make of that, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if it got him time alone with Derek. So he sidled over to Derek and waited for the kids to make their move. It didn't take them long at all, and soon every single parent had their hands full. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him towards the exit.

"Come on. We shouldn't waste our chance."

He didn't let go of Derek's hand until the two of them were safely down the block from the museum.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as planned," Stiles admitted. "Any ideas of what to do know? I'd say our original date was completely hijacked."

Derek just shrugged. "There's a new Bond movie playing. I figure we could make the last matinee if we hurry."

"Sounds good to me. Speaking of Bond," Stiles smirked, "which one is your favorite?"

As the two of them headed towards the local theater, Stiles felt his spirits rise. Maybe this date would work out well after all.


End file.
